Stealing all their Hearts like a Pirate
by Sen the Knight
Summary: Young trainer Helios is travling through Johto then to Kanto, but what she doesn't realize is that she's going to steal all the female gym leader's hearts. To bad she can only choose one in the end.


Alright everyone, here I am. Been a while since I wrote a Pokémon story, since I deleted most of them that I wrote. This will be based on the games now it will start with the game play of Johto all the way to Kanto. But this will only focus on the female gym leader's reactions to my character. I do not own Pokémon but if I did, I would let lesbians rain down. But I do own Helios.

"Dialog."

_Thoughts_

_:Pokémon Talking:_

**Stealing all their hearts like a Pirate.**

**A Pokémon fanfic.**

**Whitney The Goldenrod City Gym Leader.**

Sighing Helios sat on the edge of Goldenrod City. She laid a hand on her Houndour, Demon.The female dog like hound nuzzled into her trainer's hand and barked. A small smile came from the green eyed brunette that had a hat over her face. Hearing a loud bang she looked over her shoulder and seen the battle that was taking place. On one side was a Team Rocket grunt that was trying to get pass and a trainer she had never seen before blocking his way.

Eyes blazing the female trainer stood up and called out her Feraligatr, Sage. The male water type roared as he used one of his favorite attacks. Aqua Tail, the water type slammed his thick rock hard tail against the Team Rocket grunt's Raticate. The first trainer turned and looked at the girl that had entered the battle and grinned. The Team Rocket grunt ran off in haste to get away from them before they decided to attack him.

The trainer that was there showed the trio to the gym and waved them off. They had found out he was a police officer stationed there in the large town. Helios called back Sage and looked at Demon. They both nodded slowly before entering the gym, they didn't plan on losing to the third gym leader. They had come along way now. Leaving their home in Viridian Forest, the teen was now the age of fifteen but had the personality of an adult most of the time. Now most people would have thought that she would have gotten a Kanto starter but she refused Professor Oak and told him to save one for her when she returned.

Her dark forest green eyes scanned the gym as she walked up the stairs, her Houndour running along at her heels. She noticed the trainers all over the place and grinned. The brunette carefully walked on the edges of the platform until she reached the spot above Whitney to which she jumped down, scarring the girl with pink hair. Seeing the gym leader cry she blinked and sighed. She apologized to her and told her she was here for a challenge.

The battle was now over, the challenger victorious. Grinning like a child that had just gotten a piece of candy, she looked at the pink haired girl and petted Demon's head slowly before nodding to her and walking out of the gym. It wasn't until she was almost to the Pokémon Center that the leader had caught up to her.

"Whitney why did you follow me?" She asked curiously to the shorter girl.

"Well I didn't get your name or that fine Houndour's of yours."

"It's Helios, Helios of the Viridian Forest, and this fine dual type is Demon."

Whitney blushed at the trainer, and all Helios could do was blink. She didn't understand why the other female was blushing. Did she see something on her face? Scratching the back of her head the trainer removed her cap, her short brown hair in a mess. She took a seat and returned her pal to her ball.

"Hey…Whitney?"

"Yeah, Helios? What is it?"

"How long would it take to get to the next town?"

"Well…if you left now by morning, but I wouldn't recommend it."

Helios nodded and got up going over to Nurse Joy. She asked if she could have a room for the night and the woman smiled and nodded. Showing her to one of the rooms she dropped her bag in on the bed and called out her team so they could stretch. Demon laid down on the bed and curled up into a ball quietly falling asleep. Sage stretched out before jumping up and down around his trainer then promptly sat down on the ground watching her. Storm the female Pichu was snuggling up against Helios's leg before she picked her up and held her in her arms. Ace the male Pidgey was roosted on Sage's shoulder trying to sleep. And last but not least, Spider the male Spinarak was trying to love up to Nurse Joy.

"You have a lot of different types on your team." Was all that the normal type trainer could say. Her pink eyes looking over all the members of the other's team.

"I try to keep it varied up in case I need a type advantage. Most of my team are dual types, you know?" Helios grinned at Whitney before speaking again. "The only single type Pokémon I have are Sage and Storm." She nodded to the Pichu and Feraligatr.

Whitney nodded and pointed at the rest, "I know what types they are and everything but what do you call them?" her voice was soft and sweet if almost made Helios sick to her stomach.

"Well Spider, Ace, Storm, Sage, and Demon." She replied to her before sitting down with Storm still in her arms. Now the little mouse was asleep peacefully.

Whitney nodded and smiled at the other's team seeing that they were strong and taken care of. She looked back at the brown haired female and went over to her leaning down and kissing the trainer's cheek gently.

Helios blinked slightly shocked and opened her mouth to speak but couldn't utter a single word. Whitney laughed at her and ran out of the Pokémon Center and back to her gym. The green eyed girl looked at her team and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well then…that's unusual…right?" She asked only receiving a nod from Sage as she looked down at Storm still asleep in her arms. "Maybe we can come back to Goldenrod some other time." She grinned at her team and got up nodding for them to follow her into the room they had for the night. Tomorrow morning they would be on their way to the forth gym, then to the fifth where ever that may be.

Well what do you all think, huh? Review I know this is a bit strange but hey it's been awhile since I wrote a story for this place.


End file.
